Embracing Santa Claus
by runchrands
Summary: BTSFict! Boys Love / Pairing Jin x Hoseok / 2Seok / Hoseoki Tonaka. Hanya seorang lelaki biasa berwajah manis dengan senyum cerah yang bisa membuat orang disekitarnya bahagia walaupun sedikit suka ikut campur, itu semata-mata ia lakukan untuk membantu orang lain. Tapi siapa sangka kebiasaannya itu membuatnya dekat dengan teman sekelasnya yang sedingin freezer? / Enjoy!


**Embracing Santa Claus**

Cast :

 **Jin Kuroki (Kim Seokjin)**

 **Jimin Kuroki (Park Jimin)**

 **Hoseoki Tonaka (Jung Hoseok)**

 **dan member BTS lainnya.**

Cerita ini aku buat dari remake komik dengan judul yang sama karangan Mizutani Ai :3 alurnya hampir seluruhnya sama hanya ada sedikit bagian yg diubah dan ditambahkan, jadi bagi pecinta komik(?) Yg pernah baca pasti tau kaan :3

Di sini aku buat nama cast berubah Marganya jd sedikit jejepangan/? untuk keperluan cerita mian ~ #sujud"depanjinhopiejimin u_u

dijamin untuk ff yang ini rated nya aman kok ~ xD

oke, semoga suka dan selamat membaca ~ :D

* * *

 _ **Embracing Santa Claus**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

"Jadi, dengan rumus ini...-" seorang Pria paruh baya tampak sedang menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis dan memunggungi murid-muridnya.

Hoseoki menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menoleh, memberitahu sesuatu pada seorang lelaki yang tertidur dibelakangnya tanpa memperdulikan penjelasan Mr. Jung di depan.

"Pst.. Pst.. Kuroki! Kuroki banguun!" Suaranya berbisik kecil mencoba agar tidak terdengar sampai ke depan kelas dan mengganggu yang lain.

"Bukumu masih pelajaran sebelumnya tuh. Sekarang sudah pelajaran Matematika." Lanjutnya lagi dengan tangan kanan mengangkat buku yang cukup tebal dengan tulisan 'Matematika' di sampulnya.

"Hei!" Bisiknya lagi tak kenal lelah untuk menyadarkan lelaki bermarga 'Kuroki' itu.

"..." Jin sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya tanpa suara, lalu sedetik kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata

"Berisik" dengan pandangan tak suka beserta intonasi yang terkesan dingin pada lelaki manis yang sudah susah payah membangunkannya sejak tadi.

"Eh?" Hoseoki tertegun mendapatkan respon Jin yang seperti itu.

 **PLAK**

Jin menampar tangan Hoseoki hingga buku matematika yang di pegang nya terlepas. "SUDAH KUBILANG, KAN. JANGAN AJAK AKU BERBICARA!"

Suara Jin yang cukup keras itu mengejutkan Hoseoki beserta seluruh murid yang ada di kelasnya. Dan, tentu saja sang Guru.

"Ya! Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?!" Suara Mr. Jung yang berat dan besar itu terdengar sangat menakutkan dan refleks membuat Hoseoki menunduk maaf lalu memasang cengiran polosnya layaknya orang bodoh.

"Ti.. Tidak kok, Pak. Maafkan kami. Hehe"

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan pelarannya dan pastikan tidak ada keributan lagi atau kalian kukeluarkan dari kelas. Paham?"

"Iya, Pak!" Jawab seluruh murid bersamaan.

Hoseoki menyempatkan diri melirik lelaki yang baru saja membentaknya tadi, ia kembali ke posisi awalnya. Tidur. Hoseoki hanya bisa mengusap dadanya dengan sabar dan kembali fokus pada pelajarannya.

""Berguna bagi orang lain" itu ternyata sangat susah, ya." Batinnya.

.

.

.

"Hoseoki~ kali ini kau campur tangan soal apa lagi, sih?" Seorang lelaki manis, bertubuh mungil dengan kulit seputih susu menduduki kursi di hadapan Hoseoki.

"Eh. I.. Itu."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, perkataan Hoseoki kembali di potong oleh lelaki manis bernama Yoongi itu. "Apalagi kalau soal si Jin Kuroki itu! Dia itu memang suka tidur, pemarah, dan menakutkan."

"Tapi justru itu yang bikin dia keren. Aku paham kenapa kau jadi tertarik padanya!" Ujar salah seorang lagi dengan cerianya, lelaki itu berwajah tampan namun juga manis, kulitnya sedikit _tan_ , namun tingkahnya sedikit hiperaktif. Mari kita sebut namanya, Taehyung.

"Kalian salah." Hoseoki dengan cepat meralat semuanya.

"Aku hanya berpikir akan jadi masalah kalau salah buku pelajaran."

.

.

"Jin, kenapa tadi mengamuk di kelas, sih ? Aku kaget, serius."

"Aku juga!"

"Aku sedang tidur siang, tapi lelaki bodoh itu malah berisik."

"Bye, aku pulang dulu."

"Hari ini tidak ikut main?"

"Sepertinya tidak."

Terdengar percakapan antara Jin dan kedua orang temannya. Dan tentu saja yang mendengarkan itu adalah Hoseoki yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Jin berdiri sekarang. Lelaki tampan itu sengaja membuat ekspresi terganggu saat sadar kalau Hoseoki tengah melihat kearahnya.

"Tuh kan, sudah kubilang juga apa.."

"Huh, sampai segitunya.." Ketus Yoongi, ia memang manis, namun kata-kata pedas yang meluncur dari bibir mungilnya itu cukup untuk membuat seseorang murung seharian/?. *gak

"Aku hanya ingin berguna bagi orang lain, kok.."

"Karena dulu, waktu aku nyaris tertabrak truk tiba-tiba ada yang muncul menyelamatkanku.. Keren banget deh!"

"Oleh karena itu, aku juga ingin hidup demi orang lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang yang menyelamatkanku."

"..." Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya diam mendengar penuturan Hoseoki yang panjang lebar itu. Mereka sudah sering mendengarnya.

"Sudah pernah dengar cerita itu. -_-"

"Terserah deh, tapi jangan ikut campur urusan orang terus"

.

.

.

Namanya Hoseoki Tonaka, 17 tahun. Hanya seorang lelaki biasa berwajah manis dengan tekad hidup yang kebanyakan orang -mungkin- anggap bikin gerah.

Namun tidak untuknya, ia memegang erat tekad hidupnya itu setelah nyawanya diselamatkan oleh seseorang. Karena itu pula ia ingin menjadi berguna bagi orang lain. Bahkan terkadang tidak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri selama orang di sekelilingnya bahagia.

Satu hal lagi, ia hanya senang membantu orang lain.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ya? Aku yang sekarang ini belum berguna untuk orang lain. Untuk sementara, akan aku usahakan untuk tidak terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain, deh.." Gumam Hoseoki pada dirinya sendiri sambil menendang-nendang batu kecil di dekat taman itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eh?"

Suara tangisan seseorang menarik perhatiannya. Dan setelah berjalan agak mendekat ia melihat seseorang sedang berjongkok sendirian.

"Ada lelaki yang menangis sendirian!" Ia pun mendekat ke arah laki-laki itu dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

 **PUK**

"Hei.. Kalau ada yang membuatmu sedih bisa curhat ke aku?"

Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Kamu... Mau merayuku, ya?" - Ini Jin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"KUROKI!" Seru Hoseoki shock.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Sudah kubilang jangan ajak aku berbicara, kan."

"Ma.. Maaf, kupikir kau sedang menangis tadi.." Bela Hoseoki dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak menuntut untuk digaruk. Sungguh ia malu sekali, baru saja berniat untuk tidak ikut campur ia malah bertemu dengan _**Elsa**_ (karakter di Frozen) versi laki-laki. Rutuknya.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

"Eh?"

Hoseoki sedikit merendahkan arah pandangnya dan mata kucingnya membesar melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam yang berusia sekitar 4 tahun sedang memeluk kaki Jin.

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Hoseoki langsung memundurkan langkahnya dan mengangkat kedua tangan kurusnya di depan dada dengan siaga. "Hei! Jangan-jangan kau mengerjai anak kecil ini?!"

"Kau mau mati, ya? Dia adikku, bodoh!"

"Berhentilah ikut campur urusan orang lain! Dasar lelaki ku-..."

 **Drap Drap Drap. Pluk!**

Anak kecil itu tiba-tiba saja berlari dan memeluk kaki Hoseoki, membuat Jin terhenti melancarkan amarahnya. Sementara Hoseoki yang memang sangat menyukai anak-anak itu refleks berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh anak kecil berpipi tembam itu dengan gemas.

"Aah manisnyaaaaaaa! Ciapa namamu anak manis? Maukah ikut dengan kakak? Kakak ingin menculikmu!" Ucapnya panjang lebar yang sayangnya tidak disadarinya terdengar bodoh. Jelas-jelas mengatakan ingin menculik anak kecil dihadapan kakaknya sendiri. Hanya Hoseoki yang bisa.

"Ng.. Ng.." Anak kecil itu tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu dengan susah payah. Tangan kecilnya lalu menangkup kedua pipi Hoseoki dan menatapnya dengan polos. "Natal itu apa?"

"Eh? Natal?"

"I.. Iya. Hiks. Teman-teman bilang Jiminnie bodoh karena tidak tahu 'Santa'. Hiks hiks."

"Hoo gitu ya.. Tenang saja, Jiminnie tidak tahu itu bukan berarti bodoh, sayang." Jawab Hoseoki sambil tersenyum manis pada anak kecil yang bernama lengkap Jimin Kuroki itu.

Mata Jimin berbinar senang. "Sungguh kakak?"

"Iya ~ Baiklah, kakak kasih tahu deh.. Natal itu-..." / "Jimin, ayo pulang!"

 **HUP**

"Eh! Tu.. Tunngu! Dia kan juga mesti tahu!" Protes Hoseoki pada Jin yang tiba-tiba langsung menggendong Jimin.

"Natal itu cuma acara yang dibuat oleh toko-toko untuk menarik pelanggan dan mencari uang."

"Bodoh sekali kalau kegirangan hanya karena hal itu." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada datar.

"A.. Apa-apaan itu?"

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

 **Puk Puk**

Jin menepuk-nepuk sayang pantat Jimin yang masih menangis untuk menenangkan anak itu. "Sudah.. Sudah.. jangan menangis lagi sayang."

"Dan satu lagi." Jin menghentikan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Hoseoki. "Aku benci natal."

Lelaki tampan bersurai sehitam adiknya itu pun berlalu meninggalkan Hoseoki yang masih saja mengumpat dalam diam.

"Ish! Yang benar saja! Alasan apa itu?! Dasar laki-laki sinting!"

"Daah kakaak ~" Salam perpisahan dari Jimin itu menghentikan umpatan Hoseoki. Anak lelaki itu melambai dengan senyum cerah padanya membuat Hoseoki mau tidak mau juga membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan dan senyuman manis.

"Kalau kau menghancurkan mimpi anak semanis itu, tidak akan kumaafkan!" Gumamnya kemudian berbalik dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan karena gemas dengan teman sekelasnya yang super datar melebihi sebuah papan dan dingin melebihi sebuah kulkas itu.

"Dasar Jin Kuroki menyebalkan. Huh!"

.

.

.

Kriiing Kriiiiing

"Duluan ya."

"Oke, sampai nanti."

Hoseoki menyembunyikan tubuh kurusnya di balik pintu kelas setelah selesai menyaksikan percakapan Jin dengan temannya.

"Kau itu.. Kali ini apa lagi?" - Ini Yoongi.

"Waaah kayaknya seru!" - Ini Taehyung.

"Ini bukan soal ikut campur, kok. Aku melakukannya demi Jiminnie."

"Hah? Siapa lagi itu?" Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran makhluk tukang ikut campur yang sayangnya harus ia akui sebagai sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

 _'Justru disaat beginilah aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bisa berguna.'_

 _'Akan kuperlihatkan mimpi pada Jiminnie!'_ Tekadnya dalam hati.

Hoseoki terus membuntuti Jin. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ketahuan sedang mengikuti teman sekelasnya itu. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati diantara ramainya pejalan kali saat itu.

"Hari ini aku banyak tidur di kelas lho, kak!" Ujar Jimin polos dengan cengiran khas anak seusianya.

"Eh? Tidak boleh begitu dong sayang."

"Ah itu dia!" Hoseok dengan lincah keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi ketika mata kucingnya melihat sosok kakak beradik itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Ia memainkan tali tasnya dengan santai dan berjalan seperti biasa. Seolah-olah dia berada di sana dengan kebetulan.

Langkah Jin terhenti karena Jimin yang tiba-tiba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari kearah seseorang. Dan seseorang itu adalah Hoseoki, siapa lagi?

"Hoi! Jimin!"

"Waaah kakak yang kemariiiin!" Seru Jimin girang sambil berlari dengan kaki kecilnya. Imut sekali.

"Hai Jiminie. Kebetulan sekali, Jiminnie sekolah di TK ini yaa ~"

"Cih, apa-apaan yang kebetulan. Kentara sekali kau mengikutiku."

"Ngga! Ke-.. Kebetulan kok, kebetulan!"

 **Srak Srak**

"Kakaaaak! Ini apa?" Tanya Jimin pada Hoseoki dengan mata berbinar melihat isi tas jinjing kecil yang dibawa oleh lelaki manis itu. Kedua pipi tembam Jimin memerah karena terlalu senang dengan isi pernak pernik berkilau dihadapannya.

Hoseoki merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok agar tingginya sejajar dengan bocah laki-laki itu lalu mengusak sayang rambut hitam Jimin yang lembut. "Ini bisa dipakai untuk bikin rumah Jiminie jadi kerlap-kerlip pada saat natal nanti, lho!"

"Kerlap-kerlip?" Jimin mengerjap lucu. "Yang benar kakaak?"

"Iya. Jiminnie senang kan?"

Oke, Jin tidak tahan lagi. "Ayo pulang, Jimin. Kakak ini berbahaya, lho. A-..."

Serunya santai berniat ingin menarik tangan Jimin. Namun sayangnya sudah lebih dulu di potong oleh Jimin yang tiba-tiba memeluk kakinya dan melompat kegirangan.

"Jiminnie mau bikin kamar dan rumah kita kerlap-kerlip kak Jin. Boleh yaa? Yaa?"

Haaaaah. Jin hanya bisa menghela napas dalam melihat permohonan Jimin. Jika bukan karena ini permintaan adiknya, Jin tidak akan pernah mau merayakan natal. Dia benci natal. Tapi ini semua demi adik kesayangannya itu. Tidak apalah.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu kediaman Kuroki terasa hangat di tengah cuaca yang dingin. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, hanya saja ada suatu masalah...

"Ya! Tukang ikut campur! Kenapa kau ada di sini juga?!"

Hoseoki kini juga ada di rumahnya sekarang. Itu masalahnya.

"Kak Hoseoki, ini apa?"

"Ini buat bikin origami."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Ini ya.. Hmm.. Untuk buat bintang-bintang kecil."

"Waah.."

Jin yang merasa terabaikan oleh kedua orang itu hanya menggeram kesal. Hoseoki dan Jimin sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya.

"Ya! Aku bilang kenapa kau ada di sini juga?!" Tanya nya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi. Dan berhasil menolehkan perhatian Hoseoki dan Jimin.

"Aku kan diajak Jiminnie ~"

"Jiminnie kan mau sama kak Hoseoki ~" Ujar keduanya kegirangan sambil berpelukan. Jimin menempelkan pipi tembamnya di pipi Hoseoki yang juga sedikit berisi.

 _'Haaah...'_ Jin melirik sekilas, hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat kelakuan dua orang yang telah kembali disibukkan oleh dunia kerlap-kerlipnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin, makan malamnya paprika ya."

"Heeeh ? Jiminnie benci paprika!"

"Ngga mauu.. Kak Jin jangan pakai paprika yaa.." Jimin berlari kecil meraih kaki Jin untuk dipeluknya. Anak kecil itu memohon pada sang kakak agar tidak mencampurkan paprika pada makanannya.

"Paprika ~ paprika ~" sementara Jin masih sibuk mencari paprika di dalam kulkasnya, mengabaikan Jimin yang sekarang sudah beralih menarik-narik celana panjang yang dikenakannya.

"Eh? Kuroki yang masak makan malam?" O_O - Ini Hoseoki.

"Ibuku sudah lama meninggal. Kalau ibu Jimin sih sehat, tapi sedang tidak di sini."

"Eh?"

"Ayahku menikah lagi, tapi hubungan mereka tidak begitu berjalan lancar. Setelah melahirkan Jimin, wanita itu pergi."

 _'Beda ibu, ya..'_ Batin Hoseoki. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit termenung mendengarkan penuturan Jin barusan.

"Tapi masakan dan bekal buatan kak Jin lebih enak dari buatan mama, lho." Ucapan ceria dari suara lucu milik Jimin menarik Hoseoki kembali dari dunianya.

.

.

 _'Membuatkan bekal juga. Pantas saja dia sering tidur di kelas.'_

 _'Setiap mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Jin, aku selalu dibuat terkejut.'_

 _'Habisnya tidak ada seorangpun di sekolah yang pernah membayangkan kalau dia bisa berwajah selembut itu..'_

Memikirkan itu semua refleks membuat kedua sudut bibir Hoseoki tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman manis dan menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan penuh arti. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan rasa kasih sayang.

"Kubuatkan yang enak, kok, sayang.."

"Tapi paprika kan ngga ada yang enak kak.."

Jin tersenyum lembut meyakinkan adik kecilnya untuk memakan sayuran berwarna cerah itu. Sementara bocah gembil itu hanya bisa mempercayai perkataan kakaknya dengan mata yang sedikit berair. Jin mengusap puncak kepala Jimin dengan lembut sebelum kembali berdiri dan fokus pada masakannya.

Hoseoki sedari tadi hanya melihat interaksi keduanya dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput dari wajah manisnya.

.

.

"Selamat makan!" Seru Jimin bersemangat.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan suasana di ruangan itu. Hanya saja Jin dan Jimin sibuk dengan makanan mereka sedangkan Hoseoki berasa di hadapan Jin hanya dengan segelas air di depannya. Tanpa ada makanan yang tersaji. Tidak ada.

Jadilah Hoseoki hanya diam dengan kepala menunduk dan berusaha keras agar tidak terlalu melirik makanan itu. Bisa-bisa Jin mengira jika ia juga ingin. Tapi jujur saja ia lapar sekarang, sangat lapar. Tapi apa boleh buat, si tuan rumah tidak membuatkannya makanan.

"Kak Hoseoki mau?"

"E-eh?" Hoseoki jadi gelagapan saat Jimin tiba-tiba menawari untuk menyuapinya dengan sebuah daging. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin langsung melahap daging yang sangat menggiurkan itu tapi...

"Ti-tidak usah. Kakak tidak lapar kok Jiminnie. Jiminnie saja yang makan ya."

Tentu saja itu bohong, jelas ia merasa lapar dari tadi. Tapi demi menjaga _image_ di hadapan Jin ia terpaksa berbohong. Namun sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya saat ini. Baru saja ia melancarkan alasannya, perutnya berbunyi.

 **Krucuuuuuk ~**

Dan wajah manis Hoseoki menjadi datar seketika. Mencoba mencari alasan lain yang mungkin sebenarnya hanya akan membuatnya terlihat lebih idiot lagi.

"A-ah itu.. Ituu yang barusan bukan suara perut ku kok. Hehe"

"Aah apa itu suara mobil yang lewat di depan yaa ?" Pada akhirnya dua kalimat bodoh itulah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Disertai dengan kekehan kecil dan pergerakan gelisah yang tidak jelas.

 **TRAK! TAK!**

Hoseoki refleks menoleh pada suara gaduh itu, dan menemukan sepiring makanan serta semangkuk kecil nasi di hadapannya. Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk menutupi rasa malunya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Jin sempat berdiri dan mengambil sesuatu di dapur.

"Eh.. Ini?"

"Dasar! alasan apa itu? Sama sekali tidak masuk akal, menyusahkan saja!" Tutur Jin cepat dan datar.

"Ma.. Maaf. A-aku ti..tidak bermasud..." Hoseoki panik bukan main. Jin terlihat benar-benar marah sekarang. Ia mencoba untuk meminta maaf, dan merutuki mulutnya yang terbata-bata tidak bisa berbicara dengan benar itu.

"Ma-.. Maafkan. A..aku akan pulang.."

"Pfft.. Hahaha.. Hahaha! Tentu saja bagianmu juga ada, bodoh. Aku hanya ingin mengerjaimu sedikit, kok."

Jin tertawa lepas, membuat wajah datar yang selama ini menghiasi wajahnya kini menghilang entah kemana. Tanpa menyadari seseorang yang berada di hadapannya saat ini tengah mematung karena menerima respon Jin yang tidak terduga seperti ini.

.

.

.

 _'Dia... Tertawa..'_

Hoseoki tercengang. Jin saat ini tengah tertawa. Dia tertawa! Jujur saja ia belum mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menyaksikan ini. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi mengingat sikap Jin selama ini yang sangat datar dan tertutup membuat hal itu tidaklah berlebihan.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau tertawa!" Ia berseru dengan wajah berbinar.

"Mana mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku tertawa, yang benar saja jangan terlalu senang."

Dasar Jin, memang lelaki ini benar-benar tidak tahu untuk menjaga suasana. Setelah mendengar itu senyum cerah di wajah Hoseoki menghilang.

"Aah.. Begitu ya.. Hehe"

 _'Tentu saja, pasti begitu.. Tidak mungkin ia tidak pernah tertawa selama ini.'_ Batinnya.

Tapi.. Tetap saja, Hoseoki merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia hingga kedua sudut matanya berair karena terharu.

"Tapi setidaknya.. Ini pertama kalinya kau tertawa untukku. Aku bahagia." Ucap Hoseok dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus.

.

.

.

Sementara Jin hanya terdiam, tidak menyangka hal kecil seperti ia tertawa membuat Hoseoki sampai seperti ini. Melihat air mata dan senyuman tulus Hoseoki membuatnya berpikir...

Apakah selama ini sikapnya terlalu keras pada lelaki manis ini?

.

.

.

.

Bersambung(?)

.

.

.

.

annyeong ~ :D

maafkan diriku bukannya lanjut forbidden happiness tapi malah nongol dengan ff baru T^T #digiles

forbidden happiness sementara dilanjut kok, cmn mengingat rated nya yang tidak aman jd ada sedikit yang dipotong/? karena ini bulan puasa lho ~ mian (u_u)

terima kasih yang udah review, menyukai dan mengikuti FH, semoga yang ini juga sukaa ya :D

dan untuk ff ini jadinya cmn twoshoot aja.. kalau banyak yang suka entar dilanjut tapi kalau ngga aku fokus ke FH ~ :3

oke sekian, mind to review ? :3


End file.
